Psoriasis is a chronic relapsing disease of the skin characterized by variable clinical features. Plaque (also called plaque-type or chronic plaque) psoriasis, which presents with erythrosquamous plaques, is the most frequent clinical presentation and, therefore, also called psoriasis vulgaris. Accumulating evidence indicates that psoriasis is a multi-factorial disorder caused by the concerted action of multiple disease genes in a single individual, triggered by environmental factors. It has been speculated that this could be due to the effects of a chronic inflammatory condition. Regardless of the origin, once psoriasis has appeared as a localized disease, it persists throughout life, manifesting at often unpredictable intervals.
Traditional approaches for treating moderate to severe psoriasis include topical therapy, phototherapy (UVB, PUVA), and small molecule systemic therapy, namely methotrexate and cyclosporin. Safety, largely related to cumulative kidney and liver toxicity, is a major concern during long-term psoriasis treatment using cyclosporine and methotrexate, and requires frequent monitoring. McClure et al. (2001) Drug Safety 25:913-27. To reduce safety concerns, physicians have developed strategies such as combination, rotation, sequential and intermittent approaches in order to avoid cumulative organ toxicity (or, in the case of phototherapy, potential malignancy). Van de Kerkhoff et al. (2001) Clin. Exp. Dermatol 26:356-61. In general, when rotating to a new therapy, a first drug is gradually tapered while a next drug (or next therapy) is introduced. In some cases, after a first drug is tapered, a patient may be untreated until mild symptoms appear, at which time phototherapy or topical therapy is employed until symptoms are no longer tolerable, and a second drug is then introduced. Using this method, repeat treatment with a first drug may be delayed as long as possible (e.g., years). However, rebound can occur during cyclical therapies. e.g., in response to cyclosporin. Moreover, even during a “holiday” from the primary drug, the patient is typically undergoing psoriasis treatment using phototherapy or topical therapy.
Biologics appeared to present a solution to the unwieldy, dangerous, and inconvenient traditional systemic psorisis treatment regimens. Given that biologics should have no organ toxicity, prolonged use thereof would be expected to be safe, making life-long treatment feasible. Unfortunately, adverse events have occurred to varying extent during chronic biologic treatment of psoriasis, most notably the reactivation of latent tuberculosis infections and the induction (or exacerbation of) demyelinating conditions due to TNF-alpha antagonisim. Ferrandiz et al. (2010) Clinics in Dermatology 28:81-87. Other adverse events include thrombocytopenia, psoriasis-related adverse events (e.g., papular eruptions and inflammatory flares), liver toxicity, lymphopenia, and cardiovascular complications (including congestive heart failure or its worsening). Ferrandiz et al.; Sullivan and Preda (2009) Aust. Prescr. 32:14-18; Korkina et al. (2010) Drugs of Today 46:119-36. As a result, some clinicians have modified biological treatment regimens in their practice, i.e., by discontinuing and reinitiating therapy. However, concerns about intermittent biologic therapy, which include rebound, immunogenicity upon retreatment, and decreased response compared to that achieved during a first regimen (which occurs during infliximab, adalimumab and etanercept retreatment), suggest that some biologic therapies are best used in a continuous rather than on-demand setting. Ferrandiz et al.; Sullivan and Preda; Menter et al. (2008) J. Am. Acad. Dermatol 58:826-850; Gelfand et al. (2008) Value in Health 11:400-407; Menter et al. (2007) Am Acad Dermatol. 56(1):31.
The financial burden of long term continuous biological treatment is tremendous. There are also concerns that the long term usage of biologics, especially chronic TNF-alpha antagonists, might result in malignancies and other serious disorders. Accordingly, new psoriasis treatment regimens, which avoid the dangers of traditional continuous systemic therapy (i.e., inconvenient rotational therapy, side effects, organ toxicity) and continuous biologic therapy (i.e., infection, potential malignancy, financial burden, unknown long-term side effects), as well as the drawbacks of intermittent therapy (i.e., rebound, decreased retreatment response) are needed. Herein are disclosed novel regimens for the treatment of psoriasis, which overcome the obstacles encountered during continuous systemic therapy (both small molecule or biological) and intermittent biologic therapy.